These Three Words
by rachcorleone
Summary: Na primeira vez que Pierre disse que amava David, era uma noite de natal coberta de neve, logo depois do segundo álbum deles ter sido lançado. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 23/05/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

Na primeira vez que Pierre disse que amava David, era uma noite de natal coberta de neve, logo depois do segundo álbum deles ter sido lançado.

Entretanto, na ocasião, Pierre estava completa e totalmente bêbado.

Então, quando David o arrastou para fora da festa – tendo sido escolhido como o motorista daquela noite – levando-o de volta ao quarto de hotel deles em Nova York e colocando-o na cama, ele não havia pensando sobre a divagação de Pierre.

Ele havia, simplesmente, feito suas obrigações de melhor amigo assim que ele tirou os tênis de Pierre e tentou colocá-lo sob os cobertores da cama.

Mas quando Pierre o puxou para baixo por sua cintura e aninhou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de David, enquanto murmurava que ele era lindo, maravilhoso e que estava apaixonado pelo menor.

Bem, David não pôde evitar corar e prestar atenção _nisso_.

Não que ele tenha tido a chance de responder, entretanto, desde que Pierre adormeceu momentos depois, deixando David com a sensação agridoce de ser abraçado pelos braços de um bêbado Pierre.

Ele nunca acreditou naquele 'eu te amo'.

[...]

A segunda vez foi uns quatro meses depois, quando eles estavam em turnê em algum lugar ao acaso, divulgando o CD.

Eles estavam a caminho de uma entrevista e David estava apoiando sua testa contra a janela do carro, observando o amarelo e o laranja ficarem para trás conforme eles andavam.

David não havia prestado atenção a qualquer coisa que estava acontecendo no carro, muito absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Isso durou até ele sentir a mão de alguém descansar contra sua coxa e ele desviar seus olhos da janela para olhar para baixo, já suspeitando de quem era a mão.

Quando ele viu o moletom cinza que estava cobrindo o pulso e o braço, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

Erguendo sua cabeça para olhar para Pierre, ele notou que o vocalista estava falando com Jeff, aparentemente sem notar onde sua mão havia parado.

David estava para falar – o que, exatamente, ele não estava certo –, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta quando ele sentiu os dedos de Pierre começar a traçar um contorno contra o tecido de seu jeans, enviando arreios elétricos por seu corpo.

Demorou menos de um minuto para entender o que Pierre estava desenhando, mas na hora que as palavras foram registradas, eles chegaram, a mão de Pierre escorregando de sua perna assim que ele saiu pelo outro lado do carro.

Ele não precisou dos dedos de Pierre escrevendo isso, entretanto, porque aquelas três palavras estavam marcadas contra sua pele pelo resto do dia.

Eu amo você.

Ele pode ter acreditado em Pierre daquela vez.

[...]

Quando aquelas palavras foram ditas novamente, foi na Austrália e David não podia esquecer nenhuma maldita coisa sobre aquele dia, nem se ele quisesse.

Pierre o havia levado para um dia de compras, e mesmo achando isso suspeito, David não iria recusar.

Eles haviam passado o dia fora, apenas eles dois.

Não foi até o final da tarde que Pierre os guiou até um pequeno parque.

Eles andaram por alguns minutos, antes de Pierre pará-los em algum lugar isolado e, depois de alguns segundos de nervosismo, ele beijou David.

E David apenas ficou chocado, enquanto o calor do verão batia em suas costas, seu coração batendo furiosamente em seu peito.

Pierre se afastou depois de alguns segundos, colocando alguma distância entre eles, enquanto se desculpava.

E David não pôde fazer nada além de acenar entorpecidamente com a cabeça, enquanto mais uma vez Pierre falava aquelas três palavras.

Quando eles deixaram o parque, pegaram um táxi e voltaram ao hotel, a viagem toda foi gasta com uma conversa desajeitada, enquanto a mente de David continuava repetindo três palavras.

_Ele me ama._

Dessa vez, David acreditou nele.

Ele apenas não pôde descobrir por que nunca respondeu.

[...]

O resto da turnê pareceu normal para todos os seus fãs e até mesmo para os colegas de banda, mas para Pierre e David, ela foi embaraçosa como o inferno.

Quando eles finalmente voltaram a Montreal, Pierre havia lhe lançado um último e triste olhar, antes de desaparecer no banco de trás de um taxi.

E pelo resto do dia, aquele olhar foi tudo o que David pôde ver.

Ele apenas queria fazer sua dor ir embora, mas ele não tinha nem idéia do que fazer.

Ao passar de alguns meses, ele poderia ter dito a Pierre que seus sentimentos eram retribuídos, mas ele não disse; ele não podia se obrigar a isso.

Ele estava assustado, ele estava _petrificado_ por todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado.

E, então, pelos três primeiros dias de sua folga, ele se viu indo à clubes todas as noites, tentando esquecer Pierre.

Quando isso não funcionou, ele gastou os próximos dois dias se recuperando e, então, o um dia e meio foi gasto trancado em seu apartamento, forçando-se a pensar em todas as malditas coisas que haviam acontecido desde que ele conheceu Pierre Bouvier.

Não foi antes de uma semana da sua folga que ele bateu na porta do apartamento de Pierre.

Quando Pierre atendeu, ele sorriu para a expressão confusa de Pierre, enquanto oferecia uma rosa que ele havia pegado do jardim de sua mão, trinta minutos antes.

E dessa vez, no meio da primavera, na entrada de um complexo de apartamentos em Montreal.

Foi ele quem disse 'eu te amo'.


End file.
